


Mommy Dearest - Peter Pan x Reader

by DaisyErina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Neverland, lost girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: Pan took you to Neverland to be the Lost Boys' mother and caretaker. After you help them through dramatic situations, he sees you as something more.





	1. The Lost Boys

Mommy Dearest  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the show but I own the story.  
A/N: Isn’t it crazy that I’m writing a multi chaptered story now? It’s been nothing but one shots for two years… I got an idea for Peter Pan and The Hobbit and I really wanted them to be building storylines.  
I used the two lost boy names I know and I made up the rest.

Lost Boys  
You stirred the large metal pot that hung over the fire, deciding that the stew inside it was finally done cooking. You had used the few edible vegetables on the island along with some rabbits that one of the Lost Boys had caught, creating a rather tasty dinner given your limited resources.  
“Boys!” you yelled, knowing that your voice would carry throughout the island. You were the only female in Neverland, so it was pretty obvious when you were trying to get their attention. And the boys never disobeyed you.  
Soon enough, dozens of them came flooding into the campsite, lining up with their dirty hands and scarred faces and eager grins, grabbing whatever they could find to serve as a bowl. They were beyond grateful to discover that you could cook, so they no longer had to suffer through burnt or undercooked rodent or possibly poisonous berries or going hungry because Pan got mad at them and banned them from harvesting food.  
They all thanked you before sitting down on the logs that were scattered around the fire pit to provide seating. You finally made your own bowl and joined them, making sure everyone got food. You even ensured that Pan was fed before you worried about yourself. You learned early on to make more than you thought would be necessary; an island full of teenage boys required a lot of food.  
You sat on a log between Felix and Devin, who you’d gotten to know the most. Felix was relatively kind to you when Pan first brought you to Neverland, showing you around and introducing you to the boys. Devin you had gotten to know rather well as he was the one you had to patch up the most. He was good at getting into fights and one of your responsibilities was bandaging them up when they got too rough.  
“Dinner’s amazing,” Devin commented. You had gotten used to that. He had a bit of a crush on you and complimented everything you did.  
“Glad you like it,” you replied, taking a bite yourself.  
“It’s nice having someone to cook dinner,” Felix added. “Though we can manage on our own.”  
You smiled. As Pan’s second hand, he wasn’t allowed to show any weakness. “I know you can. You take very good care of these boys. But I like cooking for you and you do so much for Pan as it is.”  
He nodded and you swore you saw the faintest blush on his cheeks. You giggled and continued eating, staring into the hypnotizing fire. 

After dinner was training. During the day, the boys played games and sparred on their own. But you had all agreed that after dinner, you would train them either in a group or one-on-one in the fighting that you had learned before coming to Neverland.  
Today, it was Marco’s turn. He was younger but he was spirited, believing that he could handle any enemy with any weapon. He was getting better, but his eagerness clouded his judgment and made him an easy fight.  
“Remember to calm down and focus,” you told him, tossing him a sword. “You won’t get anywhere running in head first.”  
He nodded, holding his sword as you had taught him. You picked up your own sword, the one that no one touched but you. You nodded to signal the beginning of the battle and he lunged. You spun out of the way, watching him charge into a tree. He crashed into it before turning around and aiming for you again. You held out your sword to dodge, the blades clinking against each other. You took a step back and swung, and Marco bowed out of the way. The boys cheered him on, glad that he was improving.  
He moved too quickly and tripped over a rock, falling face first into a broken piece of tree. Splinters decorated his face, some of them deep enough to draw blood. He dropped his sword and you declared the fight over. The boys cheered in your favor. They wanted to improve, but they knew no one could defeat you, and you liked it that way.  
“Clean him up,” Pan ordered from where he was watching a few feet away, leaning against a tree.  
“Already on it,” you replied, helping Marco to his feet and leading him over to the campsite. You got medicine and bandages from your tent before sitting beside him on a log, gently taking his face in your hands. He hissed at the contact, closing his eyes.  
“If you weren’t so reckless, you wouldn’t get hurt,” you commented. You pulled the splinters out of his skin as gingerly as you could. You wet a piece of cloth in a bucket of water and dragged it across his face, wiping up most of the blood. You then lathered his face in salve before sticking a couple of bandages to it. The smaller cuts would heal on their own, but you didn’t want the deeper ones to keep bleeding.  
“You’re all done,” you commented.  
He pulled you into a hug and you kissed the top of his head.  
“Go have fun,” you told him, watching him run back to the boys and continue rough housing. You were sure he would be back soon with more wounds to treat.  
You shifted so that you could lean back against a boulder, watching the boys. You smiled softly when Pan began playing his pipe and the boys danced wildly around the fire. This was your favorite pastime; listening to the soothing music and warming by the fire and watching the boys have harmless fun.


	2. Lost Girl

The Lost Girl

_You stood in the yard with your older brother. Your hands were clenched into fists that you held in front of your chest defensively. Your brother had taken self-defense classes and was now teaching you all he knew so that you would be able to handle yourself if anything happened.  
You dodged his blows and managed to knock him down, pinning him to the ground. He smirked up at you, proud of your progress. When you stood, he rose quickly to pull a sneak attack, but you were ready. You caught his outstretched arm and flipped him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. You pinned his other arm with your foot, just enough pressure to keep him still, until he surrendered.  
“Fine, I give,” he admitted. “I’ve taught you all I can.”  
You giggled and helped him up. “Thanks.”  
He pulled you into a hug. “Anything for you, little sis.”_

You stood a few feet away from the boys, instructing them on their stances and how they held their weapons. Jake and Eddy were practicing with staffs today, which they enjoyed because they loved beating things up. You knew there would be bruises galore by the time they were done, but they were used to that and they had to learn somehow.   
“Tighten your grip, Jake,” you told the slightly older boy. He had a habit of dropping his weapons.  
“Move your hands apart, Eddy,” you instructed the younger, who placed his hands too close together, limiting his mobility.  
One of the main reasons Pan took you was to train his boys. He had been watching you and had seen your fighting ability at home. When he brought you to the island, you impressed him by taking down Felix on the first try. 

_You sat in the bathroom with your younger brother, gently running a wet cloth over his forehead. He had been rough housing with his sister, who was between your ages, and he had gotten the worse end of it. He ended up with bruises on his cheeks and a gash on his forehead. It wasn’t deep enough to need stitches, but it would need cleaning before you could bandage it.  
“I told you to be careful,” you teased. You had warned him and your sister not to play too rough, but they hadn’t listened and they got hurt.  
The wound was still bleeding, so you told your brother to hold the rag tightly to his head while you prepared medicine and bandages. You then dried off the area so the Band-Aids would actually stick. You used a Q-tip to smear ointment across the cut and then opened two large Band-Aids to effectively cover it.   
“Thanks, (y/n)!” your brother smiled before giving you a hug and running off. You disposed of the wrappers and put the other supplies away before following him out._

_One night, you came home to your worst nightmare.  
You had just run to the store for a couple of things and everything was fine when you left. But as you headed up your street, you could swear you smelled smoke. Looking up at the sky, you saw a think grey fog pouring out into the street. You quickened your pace, and your heart fell when you turned into the driveway.  
Your childhood home was on fire.  
Your parents’ cars were still in the driveway, indicating that everyone was home inside the chaos. You dropped your bags and ran towards the house, jumping back when the flame roared and rose higher as if trying to fight you off.  
“Mom!” you screamed. “Dad!” You even called for your siblings, but no one answered.  
The rest of the day was a blur. You heard the sirens of fire trucks and ambulances. You heard people telling you to get away and stay safe. You remembered watching the medics wheel gurneys out to the ambulance, holding the lifeless bodies of your loved ones.  
Your entire body went numb. You didn’t know what to think. You lost everyone and everything you ever had.  
You rode in the ambulance to the hospital. You were seventeen, so you couldn’t be left to find your own way. Plus, your house was destroyed, so you had nowhere to go anyway.  
Once there, you couldn’t bear to go inside. The medics and police had looked you over, deciding that you were okay. They let you sit outside the hospital and take in some fresh air before you answered any questions.  
“I wish I had somewhere to go,” you whispered to yourself. The reality of it all finally hit you and tears flowed from your eyes. You buried your face in your knees, unaware of a presence beside you.  
“I can give you somewhere to go,” a male voice said.  
You looked up to see a rather attractive boy clad in green and brown. His brows were furrowed in an unreadable expression and his arms were crossed.  
“Who are you?” you asked.  
“Peter Pan.”  
You scoffed. “Like the fairy tale.”  
“A bit different.”  
Too tired to argue, you simply sighed. “How can you possibly help me?”  
He sat on the curb beside you. “I can take you to Neverland. You could live there, with me and the Lost Boys. We could use a girl on the island.”  
“Why do you want to help?”  
“I’ve been watching you,” he admitted. “I think you could be useful. You’d be a good influence for my boys.”  
You chewed your lip in thought. “I guess there’s nothing keeping me here anymore.”  
He beamed. “Good. Now come on.”  
He stood and offered you his hand. You took it hesitantly. A green glow engulfed the two of you and you began rising into the air. Surprised and frightened, you clung to him. He chuckled and held onto you as you flew to the island where no one ever grew up._

You looked over at Pan as you recalled how you came to live here. The events that led up to your meeting him weren’t pleasant, but you never regretted the decision to come live with him and the boys.


	3. 3. The Deal

The Deal

Being the only female amongst a clan of preteen and teenage boys, you were often the center of attention and subject of arguments. The pre-pubescent boys fought to determine which of them you would tell stories too and who could sit with you during meals. The older boys who understood crushes and urges constantly tried to impress you with their fighting ability and competing to hunt the bigger rabbit for dinner.   
You knew exactly what they were up to and you didn’t mind. You saw all of them as little brothers, except for perhaps Felix who had a more mature presence, and Devin who was kind of your personal servant.   
Pan was always torn between being amused and irritated by the way the boys fell over each other to get your approval. It was entertaining to watch them push each other aside while trying to show off for you, but an unfamiliar irritation set in every time he saw their attempts at flirting. They would wrap an arm around you or kiss your cheek and something boiled inside the leader’s belly. You would usually chuckle and shove the flirter off but that didn’t make Pan feel any better.  
He told himself that it was because no one was used to having a girl on the island. That was the only reason it bothered him. Absolutely. That had to be it.

Everyone was caught off guard when Jake and Devin came stumbling back from hunting one night, announcing that there were pirates on the island. Pirates hadn’t invaded Neverland for a long time; long before you came to the island.   
You were concerned for Pan and the boys. The leader seemed genuinely upset, not just offended that someone dared to come onto the island without permission. You wondered who the pirates were and what their business was. Had they been to Neverland before? Did they know Pan personally? Were they planning to attack?  
Just as Pan told the boys to ready themselves for a fight, strangers pushed through the bushes and arrived at the camp. You looked them all over and your eyes widened in realization when you saw a gleaming hook in place of the leader’s left hand.  
Captain Hook. Pan knew him well.  
“Killian,” Pan greeted with a twisted smirk. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”  
“Your boys have gotten better,” the brunet replied. “Last time, it took them days to find me. Now, however, they even managed to capture me.”  
“I’m glad you approve,” Pan replied, his smile dropping. “Now what are you doing here?”  
What he didn’t know was that Hook was missing a few men.   
“Well, since I was captured, I suppose I can tell the truth. I’ve come for your magic; to destroy you. I want to make sure the demon known as Peter Pan is no more.”  
The boys almost lashed out in a riot but you held them back.  
“Pan has a lass now?” Hook snorted. “How sweet.”  
Pan growled. “What do you mean you’ve come for my magic? You can’t take it.”  
“Oh, but I can. You see, I know all about that special hourglass of yours – the one that protects the magic of Neverland and keeps the lot of you from growing up. Right now, half of my crew is arriving at Skull Island to destroy it.”  
The younger boys whimpered in concern while the older crowd turned to Pan with intrigue. Was taking Neverland’s magic really that easy? You couldn’t imagine that Pan would have such an easily defeated defense system. He was so vigilant about everything else on the island; why would the source of Neverland’s power be so easy to take out?  
Hook stepped forward and you followed suit, aiming your sword at his neck. He chuckled at your confidence, his eyes darting between you and Pan.   
“Look how protective she is,” he mocked. “I’m sure she doesn’t want her precious leader to die of old age. Does she even know the secrets of this island?”  
“Bite your tongue, pirate,” you growled, extending your sword further and pressing it to his skin. “Before I cut it out.”  
He hummed in approval. “She’d make a fierce pirate.” Then his eyes lit up like an idea struck him. “How about a trade, Pan?”  
Pan’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want, Jones?”  
“I’ll collect my men and leave the hourglass be. In exchange, I take the lass with me as part of my crew,” Killian offered.  
“Not likely,” you growled.  
“Fine,” Pan agreed after a minute.  
You nearly dropped your sword in shock. Gasps of surprise flooded through the crowd of boys behind you.  
“Pan?” you murmured in confusion. Was he sending you away?  
“Is that the only way you’ll leave?” Pan asked the pirate.  
“Aye,” Hook nodded. “Give me the girl or my men destroy your source of power.”  
“Fine,” the leader repeated. “Take her. We don’t need her.”  
A set of hands grabbed your arm, dragging you closer to Hook as you stared in disbelief at the green-clad leader.  
“Pan, you can’t do that!” Devin cried out.  
“How can you just let her go?” Jake asked.  
“We do need her!” Marco chimed in.  
“Looks like your boys don’t want to let her go,” Hook chuckled.  
“Enough!” Pan shouted. “The deal is done. (y/n)’s leaving. Say goodbye.”  
You bit back tears as you looked out at the crowd of boys. Some of the younger ones were crying, some of the older ones glaring daggers into the back of Pan’s head. Even Felix seemed upset, and he usually showed even less emotion than Pan did.  
You steeled yourself and shook your arm out of the pirate’s grasp. “Let me go. I’ll go with you.”  
More cries of protest could be heard from the boys, but there was nothing you could do. If Pan wanted you gone, then you had to go.  
“Good,” Hook smirked. “Then I’ll call off my men.”  
You waved a weak goodbye to the boys, ignoring Pan completely as you turned away and followed Hook through the jungle. Your heart shattered at the rejection, but you kept your gaze forward until you were off the island.


	4. 4. Second Thoughts

Second Thoughts

It had been a month since Hook had taken you from Neverland and forced you into his crew. You were mostly a slave, but your knowledge of fighting came in handy when enemy ships attacked. You had two options: fight on Hook’s team or walk the plank.  
During your stay, your demeanor never changed. You were isolated and removed, only speaking when spoken to so you didn’t have to bother with conversation. You cleaned and cooked and did whatever you were told so you wouldn’t incur the wrath of filthy, unruly pirates, but your cooperation was strictly for the betterment of your own health. If you stepped out of line, you would be confronted, either by Hook himself or one of the crew, and pirates got lonely sailing the seas without a lady on board. You didn’t want to think of what your punishment might include if you didn’t play nice.  
When Hook first took you, part of you hoped and honestly believed that Pan would track him down and bring you back. You believed that he thought you important to the island and to the boys, and that that would be enough for your return. But as the days dragged on and time went by, you began losing faith in that fantasy. Pan had let you go. He could have stopped Hook, but he didn’t. He let this happen. Why would he bother coming after you? He didn’t need a girl on the island…  
Unbeknownst to you, Hook noticed your unhappiness, and he had guessed the reason. He knew there was something between you and Neverland’s leader, though he had doubts when Pan so willingly traded you for the island’s magic. His doubt increased as days went by without a single attempt from Pan to rescue you, and he knew doubt had crept into your head as he watched your expressions and body language become more crestfallen. When you first joined his crew, you were a fighter. You had spirit and wit and you didn’t let the pirates boss you around. Now, you had lost your will to fight. You weren’t obedient by any means, but you no longer argued when they called you derogatory names or ordered you to do their chores. You just accepted your new life as best you could.  
Deep down, under many layers of leather and metal, Captain Killian “Hook” Jones had a heart. He hadn’t always been a ruthless pirate. He’d been a man. He understood love and loss. He saw the heartbreak in your eyes. And as much as he liked having a trophy from defeating Pan and, honestly, enjoyed having you on his ship, his heart was cracking and he knew he had to do something.

“How could you just let her go?” Felix demanded as he watched Pan pace across the campground.   
“Shut up!” Pan growled in response.  
“No,” his second argued. “You know how much (y/n) means to the boys, including you. Don’t try and tell me you don’t want her back. The boys have been absolutely miserable without her and you’ve been extra hard on them.”  
“I need to be hard on them. They’ve grown soft.”  
“No, they’re sad. They miss her. You gave them a mother, someone to look after them, and then you just sent her away.”  
Pan opened his mouth to yell at Felix, while the lost boys watched the exchange, but instead he let out a frustrated sigh.  
“I know,” he breathed. “I know. I regretted it as soon as she left. But what can I do? If I fight Hook and bring (y/n) back, he’ll attack the island again. I can’t risk him destroying Neverland’s magic. That wouldn’t be good for anyone.”  
“You have to do something,” Felix replied, calming down. “You have to get her back.”  
“Pan!” Devin called out, running into the campsite from where he had been in the woods.   
The leader turned around, raising his brow.  
“There are pirates on the island,” the boy stated.  
Pan’s eyes widened. Could it be Hook? And you? What could he want?  
Before too long, Hook and his crew entered the camp. Hook was holding your arm while your hands were tied behind your back. Your gaze was cast on the ground, refusing to look at anyone in the camp.  
Calls of your name sounded through the boys as they saw you. You were happy that they missed you, but you couldn’t bear to look at them if Hook was just going to take you away; or worse, if Pan wouldn’t let you back.  
“What are you doing here, pirate?” Pan asked, distaste dripping from his tongue.  
Hook shoved you forward. You nearly tripped over your own feet, but you managed to catch yourself, standing equally between Pan and Hook.  
“Take her back,” Killian said. “She’s not worth the trouble. Nearly got me killed when Blackbeard attacked my ship. I don’t want her.”  
You thought back to that fight. You’d saved his life, and he’d even admitted it. Was he just letting you go? Did he understand how much you missed Neverland?  
You built up the courage to lift your head and turn to look at Killian. His face was stern but you saw a soft twinkle in his eye. He was bringing you home.  
But would Pan let you stay?  
“What do you say, Pan?” Hook challenged.  
The boys immediately piped up. “Let her stay!” “Bring (y/n) back!” “Please, Pan!”  
Felix quirked a brow at Pan, but your gaze had returned to your feet. If he said no, you wouldn’t be able to look at him.  
“Fine,” Pan agreed.  
You finally looked up in shock. Your mouth fell open as you finally met Pan’s gaze. You saw unusual emotions in his eyes; regret, sorrow, and something you couldn’t identify.  
Cheers rang out through the boys as Hook and his crew took their leave, disappearing into the jungle. Felix walked behind you and cut your ropes, freeing your hands. He pulled you into a warm hug and you realized how much you’d missed everyone. As soon as he let you go, the rest of the boys jumped up for their turn to welcome you back.  
When you looked at the spot where Pan had stood, it was empty. Well, fine. You didn’t really want to speak to him anyway. Sure, he let you stay now, but he also sent you away a month ago, to be enslaved by pirates.   
It was going to take a while for things to return to the way they were.


	5. 5. I See Fire

I See Fire

It had been a week since your return to Neverland, and you had been quite successful at ignoring Peter Pan. Sometimes you wondered if that was the right move, if you were overreacting, but he was making no attempt to talk to you either, so you didn’t see the harm.  
Everything was different. The boys loved you and you loved taking care of them, but it wasn’t the same. They all felt the tension between you and their leader, and part of you wondered if Pan was just trying to come up with a reason to ban you again. Did he even want you there at all?  
In your pain and confusion, you looked for comfort. You loved your boys, but their sweet smiles and warm hugs could only do so much. You didn’t want a partner, but you wanted someone to hold you and listen to what had happened to you on Hook’s ship. You wanted someone to truly want you around.  
You inadvertently turned to Felix. He was an open ear for you to vent, and he didn’t even mind when you cried. He would take you in his arms and hold you to his chest until whatever was bothering you subsided. You liked spending time with the older boy. You felt like you could talk to him about anything.   
Unbeknownst to you, Pan noticed your migration towards his second in command, and he couldn’t stand it. A fire burned in his chest every time he saw you conversing with Felix, or worse, the boy’s arms wrapped protectively around you. Those should be his arms-  
No! Bad Pan. That wasn’t the way to go. You were just the girl who took care of his boys. Nothing more.  
Then why did his heart burn so badly?

You never thought Pan would bring another girl onto the island. When he had welcomed you, he told you that you were his first and only Lost Girl, and everyone agreed it should stay that way. You were special.  
Then what the hell was Pan doing, leading some nightgown-clad brat around the campsite, introducing her to the boys? He deliberately skipped over you, though you were sitting in between two of the boys he named.   
“Everyone, this is Wendy,” Pan said, a smirk on his lips. “She’s our new Lost Girl.”  
Gasps rang out through the boys and you felt a crack in your heart. It was one thing to bring another girl onto the island, but to call her a Lost Girl?  
You knew it wasn’t her fault, but you hated her.  
Felix sensed your unease and draped an arm around your shoulders, hugging you close. Pan noticed and, in turn, placed his hand on Wendy’s waist. You saw his fingers clutching the fabric of her nightgown and you nearly gagged. That should be your waist-  
No. Bad (y/n). Pan doesn’t think of you that way. Clearly, or he wouldn’t have brought her.  
As she settled down beside Pan on the other side of camp, you turned to Felix who was munching on an apple.  
“Am I being replaced?” you asked in a low voice that cracked.   
His eyebrows shot up. “What are you talking about? He can’t replace you.”  
“Looks like he’s making a valiant effort,” you replied, looking down at your lap. “I guess he didn’t want me to come back. He liked not having me around. He’s already found a new mother-“  
“That’s not going to happen,” Felix insisted. “She won’t be the boys’ new mother. No one can take that title from you. The boys wouldn’t let her.”  
“Boys,” Pan began, standing up. “I have an announcement.”  
All the boys paid attention, and you forced yourself to listen as well.  
“Wendy is going to be your new mother.”  
Gasps and murmurs of confusion could be heard amongst the boys. Your jaw fell open in shock and tears stung the back of your eyes. You really were being replaced.  
Pan saw your heartbroken expression and he wanted so badly to take it back. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t want Wendy looking after his boys. But he had to get your attention, and this did the trick.  
Felix saw your reaction and stood, pulling you up with him. He took your hand and led you to the woods where he had his own hideout, away from camp. You let the tears fall as soon as you were out of sight from Pan.

“How can he do that?” you gasped between sobs. Once you had reached Felix’s special place, you had fallen to your knees, crying into your hands. It wasn’t just about what you were losing. It was the fact that Pan didn’t want you around. He didn’t want you to take care of the boys. He didn’t want you.  
Felix knelt down beside you and took you into his arms, letting you sob into his chest. He was angry at his leader for doing this to you. How could Pan just bring in some new girl and throw you to the sidelines?  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “Something’s gotten into him.”  
“I knew I wasn’t special or anything, but I thought I belonged here,” you sniffled. “I didn’t think he’d just… replace me…”  
“Hey,” he said softly, holding your face. “You are special. Pan is just… Pan.”  
You nodded. Just as you wiped your eyes, a familiar scent hit your nose.  
Smoke.

You and Felix ran back to camp, which was full of angry grey smoke. Fresh tears built in your eyes as you frantically tried to ensure the safety of all the boys. You instructed Devin with making sure everyone made it away from the fire, wherever it was. He led them into the woods, towards clear air.   
You couldn’t see anything. You followed Felix, fetching buckets of water to dump on every flame. You didn’t know where Pan or Wendy were, but at the moment, you didn’t care.  
You finally found the source of the blaze. Your hut was burning brightly in the night sky. How it had gotten set on fire, you weren’t sure. You couldn’t think. You couldn’t breathe. Flashes of walking home and finding it encased in flame came to mind. Not being able to find your family. Fire everywhere. No one would let you through; it was too dangerous. Finding the charred remains of your loved ones. All of your belongings in ashes. Nowhere to go. No one to help you. Being left completely alone.  
Your chest became tight and you found it hard to breathe. You fell to your knees and held your head, your breath coming in gasps as tears flowed from your eyes. Felix diminished the rest of the flame before turning to look for you. Your cries could be heard all through camp as you struggled to regain your breathing. Felix’s arms wrapped around you, one hand rubbing your back in an attempt to soothe you. You collapsed against his chest.   
Pan could see you from where he stood on the other side of camp. He growled and turned to Wendy.  
“I’m so sorry,” she insisted. “It was an accident.”  
Pan waved his arm and in a second, his shadow came to collect Wendy, taking her away from Neverland.  
“What happened?” you asked with a gasp.  
“Wendy,” Pan replied. “She knocked over a torch and it landed on your hut.”  
It didn’t sound very accidental to you, but all you cared about was getting the image of burning home out of your mind. You curled further into Felix’s chest, sighing softly as his arms tightened around you.  
“Where do I go?” you asked softly. You were referring to your lack of a hut, but your relapse into your past had you thinking about when you had no home after the fire.  
“You can stay with me,” Felix replied, looking up at Pan before he could respond. “The boys will build you a new hut.”  
You nodded, focusing your gaze on his arm. If you closed your eyes, all you could see was flame.  
He picked you up bridal style and carried you into the jungle. The campsite was too smoky; he knew you wouldn’t be able to calm down there. Instead he headed back to his hideout, wanting to protect you and knowing you would want space from Pan.   
He had made up a bed there, so he lied you down on the old mattress and pulled a blanket over you. He then crawled in beside you and held you to his chest.  
You eventually fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning and screaming out into the night. Every time you woke with tears in your eyes, Felix would pet your hair and tell you that you were okay.


	6. 6. I'm Sorry

I’m Sorry

The next morning, Felix walked you back to camp. The boys were all doing their own thing, as though a tragedy hadn’t happened the night before. Pan leaned against a tree off to the side, watching them from the corner of his eye as he glared at the ground.   
“I’ll take care of cooking today,” Felix offered, knowing you weren’t feeling up to it. You nodded and took a seat at your usual stump, sighing softly and letting your shoulders droop. Some of the boys came to sit by you, welcoming you back and telling you how happy they were and how much they missed you.  
A couple of the boys caught birds for dinner and a couple more picked fruits and berries. You nibbled on an apple while Felix prepped and cooked the birds. Devin sat beside you, resting a hand comfortingly on your shoulder.   
With food ready to be eaten, Felix sat on your other side, offering you his arm. You leaned into his side and he draped his arm around you, telling Devin and the others that breakfast was ready. They all scrambled to get food and Devin brought you back a plate. You weren’t feeling particularly hungry, but you left the plate beside you so you didn’t hurt his feelings.  
Pan leaned against a tree, watching the boys. He saw how close Felix sat to you, occasionally wrapping his arm around you, and his chest bubbled. He thought that Wendy burning down your hut would drive you closer to him, not Felix. He had banned her because her being on the island had hurt you so much, but you still weren’t speaking to him.  
“Still giving Pan the silent treatment?” Felix asked monotone, poking the fire.  
You sighed softly. “Yeah.”  
“You know he didn’t set your hut on fire,” he commented.  
“I know.”  
“And he kicked Wendy off the island when he saw how much it hurt you.”  
You turned to stare at him. “He did?”  
He nodded. “He was furious when he saw it was your hut.”  
You looked down at your lap.  
“If you don’t mind me asking… Why did it bother you so much? I mean, I know it was on fire and you lost everything, but you had a full on panic attack.”  
You took in a deep breath and forced it out. “I lost my whole family to a fire back home. I went on a walk and when I got back, the house was in flames and it was too late to save anyone.”  
His expression turned solemn. “I’m sorry. Does Pan know?”  
You nodded. “He found me at the hospital that night and offered me a new life.”  
“So he knew what the fire would do to you… That’s why he was so mad at Wendy.”  
“You think so?”  
He nodded. “I know he doesn’t show it, but he has a soft spot for you. You’re Neverland’s one and only Lost Girl.”  
“But what about-“  
“He was using Wendy to make you jealous. He never wanted her to be a Lost Girl.”  
You bit your lip, your gaze wandering over to where Pan stood.  
The brunet’s heart fluttered in his chest when he caught your eyes, his expression softening at the look of sheer exhaustion on your face. He wanted nothing more than to take you into his arms and make you forget about every bad thing that had ever happened.   
“If he has such a soft spot, why did he give me to the pirates?” you asked softly, turning your gaze back to the fire.  
Felix sighed. “He was worried about the safety of the island. If Hook had gotten to the hourglass, Neverland’s magic would have been destroyed and none of us would have survived. He either had to let you go or sacrifice everyone.”  
“He never tried to get me back, either.”  
“He wanted to. But he didn’t think you would forgive him, and he didn’t have enough leverage against Hook.”  
When you rested your head on Felix’s shoulder, Pan’s resistance broke.  
“So that’s how it is?” he growled, storming over to where the two of you sat. “I accepted you back on the island, I banned Wendy so that you would be the only girl, and I have my boys working ‘round the clock to build you a new hut, and what thanks do I get? I have to watch you slobber all over my second-in-command and completely ignore me!”  
You stood to face him. “You accepted me back? You’re the one who let me go in the first place! You banned Wendy? You brought her here in the first place and told the boys she was their new mother! I have to have a new hut because your precious Wendy set mine on fire, and what do you mean I’m all over Felix? He’s the only one I can turn to right now. You don’t even want me here and the rest of the boys are too young to understand what I’m going through!”  
“How can you say that I don’t want you here?” he asked, his rage subsiding to a quiet growl. “I brought you here years ago when you lost your family. I let you come back when Hook didn’t want you anymore. I’m making the boys rebuild your hut instead of leaving you to sleep in the woods. How is that me not wanting you here?”  
“You let me go,” you replied softly. “And you replaced me.”  
You walked around him and headed away from camp, arms crossed as you tried to fight your tears.

Pan followed you. He found you in the jungle, leaning against the tree. His heart broke as he heard your soft sobs. He saw your arms wrapped around yourself, your head down as you tried to hide your tears from any passersby.  
“(y/n)?” he called softly.  
“What do you want?” you tried to growl.  
He let out a sigh. You could tell he was struggling to respond. “I’m sorry.”  
You lifted your head slightly. Peter Pan was apologizing?  
“Don’t make me say it again,” he groaned. “I only let you go because I was afraid for the island. I only brought Wendy here to make you jealous. When that backfired, I sent her away. The fire was completely accidental. I would never do that to you on purpose.”  
You bit your lip. “Do you believe me about Felix? That I only turned to him because I thought you were mad at me and he was the only one who understood?”  
He hesitated before nodding. “I suppose I wasn’t treating my Lost Girl very well.”  
“The only Lost Girl?” you clarified softly.  
He chuckled. “The one and only.”  
He offered you his hand and you accepted it, letting him lead you back to camp.


	7. 7. Butterflies

Butterflies

You sat by the fire beside Pan, gazing into its embers. The rest of the boys had gone to bed or passed out on the ground hours ago; you and the leader were the only ones awake.   
It was strange how a campfire was comforting when a hut on fire sent you into a panic attack.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked softly.  
You shrugged tiredly. “Alright, I suppose.”  
“Your hut will be done soon,” he promised. “I mean… unless you’d rather stay with Felix…”  
You chewed your lip. Felix had been kind enough to take you in while you were hut-less, but he didn’t provide the comfort you subconsciously sought. He was friendly and warm, but your chest didn’t flutter when he held you, like it fluttered now as you sat close enough to feel the heat radiating from Pan.  
“Felix is nice,” you said softly. “But I fell off the bed last time I stayed with him.”  
He let out a soft chuckle. “He’s a bed hog, huh?”  
You nodded. “I imagine he’s not used to sharing.”  
“You could always… choose someone else.”  
You pretended to think about it. Most of the boys you saw as younger brothers, so that would be rather awkward. A few of them had childish crushes on you, so you didn’t really want to give them any ideas. That left Felix and Pan…  
“Who would you suggest?”  
He blew out a breath. “Devin practically worships you.”  
“A little too much,” you countered. “I don’t want to think about where that might go.”  
He cringed. “You’d be safe with one of the younger boys.”  
“That would be like sharing a bed with a little brother. I’d probably get kicked in the face.”  
He hesitated. “You could stay with me.”  
You slowly looked up at him. “Peter Pan is offering to share his bed?”  
He snorted. “Only as a last resort.”  
“That’s… kind of you.”  
The fire began dying out, fading into smoke and ashes. You shivered against the cold wind of Neverland, the heat of the flame now diminished.   
Pan stood beside you and extended his hand. “Do you want a place to stay or not?”  
You nodded, hesitantly placing your hand in his and letting him pull you to your feet. Butterflies pounded in your belly as your skin touched, and you had no idea how strong a spark shot through Pan’s body at the same time.   
He led you to his hut, the biggest one at the far end of the island. It was close enough to be reached in emergency, but far enough that none of the boys would bother him unless they had to.   
He pushed open the curtain door and gestured for you to go in. You entered slowly, feeling unfamiliar in the leader’s private room. You stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, lacing and unlacing your fingers.   
“You can sit,” Pan commented, gesturing to the bed. You nodded and slowly sat down, your butterflies growing as you tried to get comfortable.  
He sat beside you. “You seem nervous.”  
“I haven’t shared a bed with anyone besides Felix… ever,” you replied. “I’m not used to being in someone else’s room.”  
“I don’t bite,” he chuckled, moving to lie down. He kicked off his shoes and you followed suit, moving to lie down beside him. He stretched an arm out for you to use as a pillow and you complied, your face burning as he pulled you to his side. Your hand rested lightly on his torso and your head was on his shoulder. You could breathe in his woodsy musk and it seemed to lull you to sleep.  
“Goodnight,” Pan murmured, and you swore you felt his lips on your head before you slipped under.

The next morning, you awoke comfortable and well-rested. Your arms were wrapped around something warm, and when you opened your eyes and looked beside you, you found a still sleeping Pan holding you tightly. A blush stained your cheeks as you thought back to last night. He had been uncharacteristically kind to you… Why? And why was he holding you like you were a nightmare-fighting teddy bear?  
You adjusted and tried to sit up, but sleeping Pan had other ideas. He tightened his hold and pulled you closer, nuzzling his nose into your hair. Butterflies erupted in your belly as you laid there in shock. You reasoned with yourself that he was, in fact, asleep, and had no idea what he was doing or who he was doing it with. But a tiny part of you, deep inside where the butterflies were dancing, hoped that he remembered that you were in his bed and that he was pulling you closer on purpose.  
You didn’t have long to ponder his intentions before a sigh left his lips and his eyes fluttered open. He seemed content with his hold on you before his eyes widened and he looked down to realize what exactly he was doing. He quickly let go, and you felt cold without his arms around you.  
“Morning,” you murmured.  
“Morning,” he replied, his brows furrowing as he tried to assess what he’d done. He sat up, leaving you completely cuddle-less.   
“Sorry,” he said flatly.   
“What for?” you inquired softly.  
He hesitated before replying, “That.”  
Your heart fell. He hadn’t meant it. “Oh, sure. It was better than trying to sleep with Felix.”  
He nodded. “We should get up. I’ll get the boys back on building your hut.”  
Before you could respond, he stood and pulled on his boots. He disappeared to the other side of the curtain and headed out to gather the boys.  
You let out a sigh as you tied your shoes and followed his path, ignoring the gasps and murmurs from the boys at you coming out of the leader’s tent.  
“What happened last night?” Felix asked with a smirk as you began preparing breakfast.  
“Absolutely nothing,” you replied with a soft sigh, your gaze wandering over to where Pan was watching the boys. Your eyes met briefly before he quickly looked away, as though he were ashamed of the position he’d been caught in just a few moments ago. Your heart broke at the rejection and you decided to focus on your duties rather than your emotions.


	8. 8. Confession

8\. Confession

Time passed awkwardly between the two of you after your morning together. Pan seemed more determined than before to get your hut finished, as though you spending the night together had been the worst thing he could possibly experience. It broke your heart to think you revolted him so. It wasn’t as though anything had passed between you. You had simply shared blankets and body heat. There were no secret kisses, and there certainly hadn’t been a one-night stand. Why was Pan so ashamed?  
You tried not to focus on it. Your hut would be done soon and then you could isolate yourself from the tribe of boys and their heartless leader. But you didn’t understand. Why had he been so kind as to offer you his bed when the idea repulsed him? Was he open to the idea until you were actually in his arms? Was it personal? Was it just the fact that he had shared his bed with a girl?  
Too many questions floating in your mind. Too many questions you would never, ever ask, under any circumstances.

Pan became awkward too. Anytime he got close to you, he would excuse himself, either turning on his heel or pushing past you. Whatever it took to not be physically near you.   
You were carrying logs to the fire one day. Normally it was the boys’ job, but as Pan stated that the local supply had run out and that someone would have to venture further into the woods to fetch more, you happily agreed. You liked the idea of a whole jungle of distance between you and the boys’ leader.  
Upon your return, you tripped over loose lacing in your boot. You tumbled forward – right into the chest of Peter Pan. Your face had flushed upon impact, and gasps rang out around you as you took Pan down with you, landing atop him.   
For a moment, all you could do was stare. The logs flew from your arms and scattered about the ground around you. Your hands landed on either side of his head, your legs tangled in his while his arms wound around your waist as though he tried to break your fall. But he wouldn’t do that.  
Everyone waited with bated breath for Pan’s reaction. Had it been anyone else, he would be furious, screaming punishments at the offender. But it was you; he had no idea what to say.  
You hurriedly scrambled to your feet, brushing off your clothes. “I’m sorry,” you murmured, unsure of how he would react. “My lacing was loose. I lost my footing.”  
He held up a hand as thought to shut you up, and you complied.   
“It’s alright,” he said simply before turning and walking away from you.  
Everyone watched him shuffle back to his hut. A couple of boys helped you collect the firewood you had lost in the tumble, surprised by Pan’s lack of an outburst. He was known for being loud and crude, not soft and sulking.  
“What the hell was that?” Felix asked as you unloaded your logs into the dying fire.  
You let out a sigh and collapsed onto the seat beside him. “I have no idea.”

“What’s your deal, Pan?” Felix decided to inquire of his leader a few days later. “You’ve been acting really strange.”  
“Strange how?” the leader returned, leaning against a tree and watching the boys use each other as target practice.  
“You know what I mean,” the second-in-command replied. “What happened between you and (y/n)? Ever since you spent the night with her you’ve avoided her like the plague. Did something happen?”  
“No,” Pan growled, looking at the ground.  
Felix raised a brow. “Did something not happen?”  
Pan was quiet.  
Felix smirked. “What’s going on? You were uncharacteristically nice to her, let her stay with you, and now you’re ignoring her like a teenager with a crush.”  
The brunet turned to glare at him. “Shut up.”  
Felix’s smirk turned into a grin. “Not until you answer me.”  
“I… felt things.”  
“What kind of things?”  
“’Teenager with a crush’ things.”  
“Have you told her?”  
“No!”  
“Why not?”  
“I want it to go away.”  
“What exactly happened when she spent the night?”  
Pan let out a sigh, tearing his gaze away from the boys. “I… held her. She was in my arms all night. I’ve never felt so… peaceful.”  
“You love her,” Felix stated simply.  
“Shut up.”

The next day, you’d had it. Pan had been avoiding you even more since his talk with Felix, hardly even looking in your direction. And every time you tried to ask the second-in-command about it, he would smirk and tell you to ask Pan.  
It was a vicious cycle, and you intended to break it.  
Pan called for the boys to play a game with two teams. He was one captain, of course, and normally you were the other. But today, he chose Felix.  
You frowned. You were always his second captain, and Felix never minded. Why were you being passed over?  
After all of the boys had been chosen, Pan realized that you were an odd number.  
“I guess (y/n) will sit this one out,” he stated as though you meant nothing.   
All of the boys whined, until Pan sent his famous glare over all of them, and they shut up immediately.  
“You never let (y/n) sit out,” Felix reminded. “You usually kick someone else out just so she can play.”  
“Well today she’s sitting out,” Pan growled, not wanting to be argued with.  
“Why?” you demanded, crossing your arms. “Do you want me dismissed so badly? Do I truly mean so little? You traded me to the pirates, replaced me with someone else, let her set my hut on fire, showed me a false scene of kindness by letting me stay with you-“   
The boys gasped in surprise. Pan never let people stay with him.   
“-and now you’re doing everything you can to keep me at arm’s length like I mean nothing to you or your boys or the island.”  
Everyone was quiet, eyes darting between you and Pan while they waited for his response. Felix eyed him pointedly, a silent conversation passing between the two of them. After a nudge in the ribs from Felix, Pan took a break and finally looked at you.  
“I think I’m in love with you.”  
Your jaw dropped as you stared at him. Felix smirked knowingly while the boys broke into mixed responses. Some cheered at the idea of you two as a couple, some whined at the idea of you being taken, and some were simply in shock that Pan could feel anything besides anger or arrogance.  
“What?” you whispered.  
Pan turned on his heel and stormed off in the direction of his treehouse. Everyone knew better than to bother him there, so you all simply stared after him, no one having a valid response to what had occurred.


	9. 9. Something More?

9\. Something More?

Shortly after Pan’s confession, if you could call it that, you opted to go looking for him. Everyone advised against it; he had gone to his treehouse, and he was not kind when anyone else approached it without invitation.  
You didn’t care. You demanded an explanation.   
You found his treehouse buried in the forest and climbed the wooden steps that led to the front door. Said door was a long piece of cloth, much like the doors of the huts at camp.   
You pushed it aside, finding Pan pacing back and forth across the wooden floor. He looked up when he heard an intrusion, eyes widening.  
“You’re not supposed to be here,” he murmured, but there wasn’t much anger in his voice. There was a mix of emotions that you couldn’t quite identify, but anger wasn’t in it.  
“I want to talk to you,” you replied.  
“About?”  
“You know what about.”  
He was quiet, continuing his pacing.  
“I think I deserve an explanation.”  
“I already explained.”  
“No, you had an outburst. One statement and then storming off to your hiding place hardly constitutes an explanation.”  
He sighed softly and sat down on the cot that made up his bed. His elbows rested on his knees and his head dipped as he stared at the floor.  
You stepped further into the room and crossed your arms. “Did you mean it?”  
“Mean what?”  
“Don’t play dumb. Did you mean what you said?”  
He slowly looked up at you. “So what if I did?”  
“Well,” you countered, sitting beside him, “if you didn’t, then you’d better have a damn good reason for everything that’s happened. And if you did… I may have a confession for you.”  
He sighed again. “Fine. It’s true. I’m in love with you. Is that what you want to hear?” He hissed, turning away from you. You knew that such a level of vulnerability was hard for him to express.  
“So why have you been avoiding me? You let me spend the night; I thought we had a moment… And you’ve spent every moment since then treating me like I’m the most repulsive being you’ve ever met.”  
“That couldn’t be further from the truth,” he murmured, looking over at you. His harsh green eyes held sincerity and concern. He had never felt like he did around you. “You’re beautiful, and special. You take care of the boys like a true mother and you’ve never questioned it. I’ve treated you like an enemy and I… apologize. I was trying to fight it. I thought pushing you away would make it stop but it didn’t. It made it worse.”  
“Worse how?”  
“It became stronger. The further away from you I was, the more I wanted to be near you. The harsher things I said, the more I wanted to apologize. Everything I did made me fall harder and I don’t know what to do.”  
You took his hands in yours and his eyes widened in surprise. “I have an idea of what you could do.”  
He stared at you, silently waiting for you to continue.  
Biting your lip, you leaned in, brushing your mouth against his. He was hesitant, clearly having limited experience in this field. He adapted quickly, melding his lips against yours and moving one hand to rest on the small of your back.   
Just as you placed your hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss, a scream came from the ground below, and you jumped apart in surprise. He growled at the interruption, and you sent him an apologetic look as you made your way to the door. You were the mother of this island – when someone screamed, you had to check it out.  
You returned to camp to find one of the younger boys, Max, clutching his left forearm which was gushing blood. Pan wouldn’t approve of your coddling them, but there were times that your motherly skills were needed.   
You knelt down beside him and pulled him into your lap, convincing him to let you see his arm. He whimpered as you held the injured limb, taking in the long gash that made its way across his skin.  
“What happened?”  
“We were playing,” Jack, a middle aged boy, told you. “He tripped and landed on that rock.”  
You turned your head to follow where Jack was pointing and came to view a large, rather sharp rock, dusted with Max’s blood.  
“Get my medical kit,” you told Jack. It had been left in Pan’s hut on account of yours still being under construction, and Jack was weary about going in. You assured him that it would be okay because he had your permission, and within moments, Jack went and returned with your medical supplies.  
You took a cloth and wiped away the excess blood, whispering sweet nothings to the whimpering boy in your arms. After applying salve to the length of the wound, you wrapped it in gauze and sealed it with tape. You kissed his forehead and told him to be careful before sending him back to his friends.  
As you stood and dusted off your clothes, you found Pan standing a few feet behind you, having watched the whole display.  
“That’s part of it,” he murmured, catching your attention.  
“What?” you inquired. “Part of what?”  
“Part of why I fell for you,” he explained, turning to meet your eyes. “Watching how you take care of my boys. You know I don’t baby them. I don’t even sympathize when they get hurt. I tell them to suck it up. I don’t care when they break a bone or lose a finger. But you take care of them. You bandage their wounds and nurse them when they’re sick. I never thought about it before but they need you.” His gaze dropped to the dirt at his feed as he quietly added, “I need you.”  
With a smile on your lips you approached him, resting your hands on his chest. “You have me.”  
“I do?” he asked softly, brows furrowing as though he wasn’t sure he deserved it. You slid your arms around his neck, pulling him close to you.  
“You do,” you murmured, pressing your lips to his. He wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing you back immediately.


	10. 10. Date Night

10\. Date Night  
A/N: Not formatted because it was written on my phone.  
I modified the details of the magic hourglass so don't argue with me.

Pan's emerald eyes followed your form as you weaved in between the boys. Your hips twisted this way and that as you danced in tune with his pipe. He was playing a special song just for you to encourage more dancing. You usually preferred to watch the festivities rather than partake, especially after a long day of cooking and mending wounds.  
As the song came to an end, Pan lowered his flute and bit his lip. The boys collapsed around you, finding their own entertainment while you sat on a log by the fire.  
"So you two are a thing now?" Felix inquired, sitting by his leader.  
Pan simply hummed in response.  
"It's about time," Felix chuckled. When Pan whirled a brow, he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Pan. You've been interested in her since she first got here. You were just too stubborn to do anything about it."  
The leader let out a sigh as he watched you take one of the younger boys on your lap, holding your hands out to the fire.  
"Have you taken her on a date yet?"  
Felix's question caught Pan off guard and he furrowed his brows in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?"  
The second-in-command chuckled. "It's a common custom for the boy to take the girl he likes on a date to make their courtship official."  
The leader nodded slowly. "Where do I take her? She's already seen all of Neverland."  
"She hasn't seen Skull Rock," Felix countered. "Or the Hourglass."  
"And that would make an appropriate... date?"  
"Just try it."  
Pan hummed to himself, his gaze returning to your smiling face. You looked up and caught his eye across the fire, your smile widening at the connection. He smirked in response before looking down at his lap.  
A date. He could manage that.

"(Y/n)," Pan called from outside your tent. "I have something planned for us. Be ready after dinner."  
"What is it?" you inquired, pushing aside the piece of fabric that served as your door so you could speak to Pan properly.  
You could swear a light blush dusted his cheeks as he looked at you.  
"It's... It's a surprise. Just be ready." He hesitantly kissed your forehead before turning away to rejoin the boys.  
You chewed your lip as you wondered what he was up to.

After dinner, Felix was put in charge of the boys and the island. Pan took your hand, a gesture he never performed in front of the boys. You saw their shocked expressions as he led you away from camp, catching the smirk on Felix's face.  
"Where are we going?" you inquired as you followed Pan through the woods. He led you to the lake where a small canoe was waiting. In all your time on the island, you had never used the canoe. You never needed to.  
He helped you into the boat before sitting opposite you. He rowed you out onto the water, and you wondered if this was the surprise. night on the lake, looking at the stars?  
Instead, he continued rowing until you came to a skull shaped island.   
A small gasp fell from your lips. "Skull Rock?"  
He nodded softly. He tied the boat to a post and helped you into the island, leading you into the mouth of the rock.  
Inside was wide and roomy. A cool breeze blew through the room, but the air was otherwise warm. A large hourglass sat in the center, golden brown sand slowly pooling in the bottom half.  
"Pan? What's going on? I thought you didn't want anyone out here."  
He took your hands in his. "You're not just anyone. You're... special. I want to share everything with you."  
He leaned down, gently kissing your lips. He then showed you around the island, different storage units and, of course, the Hourglass.  
"Is this the heart of Neverland?" you wondered, reaching a hand out to rest on the warm glass.  
He nodded. "This hourglass holds all the magic of Neverland."  
"What if the sand runs out?" You feared what would happen.  
"Every time a new lost boy makes Neverland his home, the sand is replenished," Pan explained.  
"That's why it's so full," you mused. "I've lost count of how many boys are on the island."  
He took your hand and led you to a clearing on the island. While you had been looking away, Pan had conjured some sort of dessert and flowers. He sat down and pulled you down beside him, draping an arm over your shoulders.  
"What's this?" you asked with a giggle, picking up a flower.  
"A date?" he replied uncertainly.  
"Since when does Pan plan dates?"   
"Since it was pointed out that we're... a thing now and that people who like each other usually go on dates."  
You smiled, picking up a dessert to take a bite. "This is amazing."  
He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."  
You leaned into his side, sighing softly. His fingers carded through your locks as you munched on dessert, offering him a bite. He ate it from your hand, smiling softly.   
"I know I'm not... romantic," he stated. "I just wanted to show you that you're important to me."  
"This is perfect," you smiled, kissing his cheek. "I don't need romance or fancy dates. I just want to be with you."  
He tilted your head up to capture your lips. You melted against him, sighing softly. He took your face in his hands, caressing your cheeks. You hadn't known him to be gentle with anyone before. You wouldn't have thought him capable. Yet here he was, holding you like a precious, porcelain doll.  
You felt safe in his arms as you lied back on the cool ground. Your head rested on his chest, staring up at the ceiling of Skull Rock. You soon fell asleep, secured in his warm hold.


	11. 11. True Love

11\. True Love.  
A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I didn't mean for such a long hiatus. I just had no inspiration. This story will continue, I promise!

Pan leaned against a large tree, arms crossed and his usual sharp expression adorning his features. He had been in a much better mood as of late - and you had everything to do with that. He was less harsh on the boys, knowing when he was crossing  a line, and he would let you take over before he went too far. But boys would be boys - they had to fight and roar and prove that they were the bravest and strongest.  
Pan was lost in thought, unaware of the lost boy currently sprinting towards him. His mind was distracted with thoughts of you and how good you were for him and the island.  
"Pan!"  
The leader snapped out of his haze and turned his head, quirking a brow. You were the person they ran to when something was wrong, but by the expression on the boy's face, Pan feared that you were the cause of concern.  
"What is it?"  
The boy came to a halt, panting to catch his breath. "(Y/n). She- she collapsed. She's unconscious!"  
Worry flared in Pan's chest. "Where?"  
"In the garden!"  
Pam nodded, teleporting to your favorite spot in Neverland.  
Though he owned the entirety of Neverland and everything within it, he had little control over which plants grew and prospered. He could grow new plants, but certain foliage, such as dream shade, existed without his conscious intent, as did other dangerous brushes. You knew which ones were safe, so Pan doubted that you had been hurt by a plant.  
But when he found you lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by fuschia colored berries, fresh red burns on your lips, he knew what had happened.   
He knelt down and gathered you in his arms, teleporting back to camp. The boys gasped in surprise and fear,  bombarding their leader with questions about what happened to you and if you would be okay. Felix stayed in the camp to calm them while Pan carried you to his tent, setting you down on his bed and tucking you in. His lower lip quivered and tears prickled behind his eyes, but he refused to let himself lose control.  
Once the boys went back to their chores, Felix met Pan at his door. He simply raised a brow, silently asking what happened.  
Pan sighed. "Poisonous berries grew in (Y/n)'s garden. They mimic the appearance of her favorites. She ate them by mistake and now she's unconscious. I don't know when, how, or... if she'll wake."  
"How could new fruit grow in her garden without you planting it?" Felix inquired. His eyes then widened in realization. "Your fight."  
Pan's brow furrowed as he tried to recall. He then winced at the memory. Just a few days before, you and Pan had gotten into a screaming match over Pan treating you like property that he owned. You had stormed off and refused to speak to him for the rest of the day.  
"Negative emotions can affect the growth of dangerous plants on the island," Pan recalled. "That's why the dream shade is here at all."  
Felix nodded. "Can't your magic save her, then?"  
Pan exhaled a sigh. "I don't think so. I've never tried to heal everyone." He turned his head, gazing longingly at your limp body. "But for her... I'd try anything."

And he did. Pan used every ounce of his magic to try and break your poisonous spell. He learned healing spells in a desperate attempt to soothe you. He asked his lost boys if they could recall anything from their past lives, but most of them had forgotten everything before they came to Neverland.  
When desperate times called for desperate measures, Pan swallowed his pride and ventured into the forest. He was looking for a very specific tree, which held a very specific tree house, which was home to a very specific fairy.  
"Tinkerbell?" the leader called.  
Tink opened her door with a grimace on her face. "What do you want, Pan?"  
He exhaled a sigh. Tink was surprised by the broken expression on his face. She'd never seen him look so weak.  
"(Y/n) is sick," he murmured. "Poison. We had a fight and our negative emotions encouraged a poisonous fruit to grow in her garden, and she ingested it without knowing what it was. I've tried everything to wake her. I don't know what else to do and you're the only person on the island that could possibly help."  
Tink nodded, stepping aside to let him in. Under normal corvumsgamves, she couldn't have even opened the door. But she saw the depression in his eyes and heard the pain in his voice, and she knew she had to help.  
"You've tried your magic?" she guessed. "Healing spells, water from the spring?"  
He nodded. "I've done everything."  
"Have you kissed her?"  
Pan's brow furrowed. "What?"  
"True love's kiss," she clarified. "You may not believe in love, but I did. Or I used to. And I see it between you and (Y/n). An act of true love might be her only chance."  
At a loss for words, Pan nodded. He thanked the fairy for her help before teleporting back to camp. 

Upon his return, Felix stood to attention, concerned by the lost expression on his leader's face. "Can she help you?"  
Pan hesitated. "She said... that the only thing left I can do... is true love's kiss."  
Felix raised a brow. "So get in there and kiss her."  
Pan frowned. "What if it doesn't work? Then she'll be gone forever, and she won't have even been my true love."  
"What if it does?" Felix countered. "Then she's back in your arms, forever."  
The brunet knew his second-in-command was right. With a sigh, he retreated to his tent.

He knelt down beside you, watching your chest rise and fall with shallow breaths. He gently laid a hand on your cheek, wincing at how cold to the touch your skin was. He leaned over you, taking your face in his hands, and pressed the most tender, gentle kiss he possibly could to your lips.  
A wave of color flashed around him, and he felt something spark in his chest. As he pulled back, he watched as your eyes slowly fluttered open. You blinked once, twice, before your eyes widened.   
"Pan?"  
Pan noticed that the burns around your lips had gone, and he grinned with joy.  
"What happened?" you inquired as he pulled you to his chest.  
"You were sick," he replied. "I... I healed you."  
"How?"  
He tilted your head up, pressing his forehead to yours. "I kissed you."  
Realization dawned. "True love's kiss."  
He nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around you. You buried your face in his neck, your arms securing around his waist.  
"I never want to be that close to losing you," he murmured as you shifted in his bed to make room for him. He laid down beside you, holding you close.  
"I know you'll always be there to save me," you whispered, looking up at him.  
He kissed you sweetly, and you responded immediately.  
"Always," he replied softly. He closed his eyes and slept for the first time since you'd fallen ill. You laid on hher chest, listening to the heart that beat just for you, and hugged him closer.


End file.
